


Days Of Thunder

by doomsdev



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, Gavin Reed Redemption, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomsdev/pseuds/doomsdev
Summary: It seemed ridiculous how just months ago, Detective Gavin Reed was extremely anti-android. Now, he’s crushing on his android coworker, Connor.





	Days Of Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not a lot of content for Connor/Gavin and I think this ship is really cute! So here’s my attempt at a chapter story for these gay losers.

After the revolution, androids finally were treated as equals. Connor got paid for his job now, though no one was sure what he’d use it for. He recieved a badge and a gun just like everyone else despite former laws. But things seemed to work better this way. 

Gavin, on the other hand, was urged to get along with their androids. It wasn’t easy changing his anti-android views but their relationship became significantly less violent. Now, when either passed by, they made eye contact but said no words. Occasionally, Gavin would attempt a wave. Connor would return it with a smile. Then they grew to have actual conversations. 

One thing led to another and next thing he knew, Gavin found himself wanting to learn more about the android. His eyes lingering on Connor when he walked into a room longer than usual. Admiring the blemishes on his face that made him more human. 

Once he recognized the feeling, he was almost surprised by himself. It seemed impossible how just a month ago he was a strong anti-android cop. Now, they were going out on lunch breaks together. 

Today, they were at a froyo shop owned by Tina Chen’s family, who Gavin was best friends with. Gavin sat across from Connor in the shop’s outdoor seating, excitedly describing his last case. 

“So, I’m busting into this trap house basically and smells like shit. Reeks of red ice so we already know how it’s gonna end.” Connor takes note of how Reed talks with his hands, moving this way and that to fully explain his story. He barely focuses on the detective’s words and instead takes note of little things about Gavin. 

The detective’s sharp canines that became visible when he gave his cocky grin. The wrinkle of his nose when he laughed. When he slipped up on his words or stuttered when he was flustered or nervous, which he noticed happened more often when he came around. The rough scars on his face, more becoming noticeable the longer he observed. 

Connor couldn’t quite describe how he felt looking at Reed as he rambled. His mere presence tugged a smile onto his face, his thirium pump skipped a beat, something he tried many times to repair but to no avail. That would be something to ask Hank about. 

“Connor? Hey, toaster, were you listening?” Gavin tapped lightly on his forehead to which Connor blinked back into focus. 

“My apologies, detective. I seem to have gotten distracted.” The android grinned with those puppy dog eyes that made Gavin melt. Reed laughed and focused back on his froyo to hide his blush. 

Moments later, the detectives were back to work again. 

——

Connor sat on the floor beside a sleeping, slobbering Sumo, stroking his soft fur. Just a foot away, Hank lounged on his raggedy couch, flipping through channels. 

“Hank.” The android spoke as the TV announced a shampoo commercial. “May I ask you a question?” 

Hank raised a brow, blue eyes gazing at him with curiosity. His focus turned back to the TV as he nodded, flipping through five more channels before he landed on a heated cooking competition.

“Gavin Reed seems to have... affected me somehow. I-“

The lieutenant cut him off quickly. “Did that bastard hurt you? I’ll show him hell.” He growled, brows furrowed in anger. 

“No, Hank, I’m quite fine.” Connor answered with a soft laugh and Hank settled. “What I mean is when I see him, my interior grows warmer. My thirium pump beats faster and his mere presence forces me to smile.” Connor spoke carefully to explain his feelings. “I’ve tried to run my own diagnostics but it seems nothing wrong. I assume this an emotion that comes with deviancy.”

Hank’s features softened. As much as he didn’t like Gavin, it warmed his heart to see Connor like this.

“Sounds like love.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Love. That human emotion that drives people insane?” 

Connor’s LED blinked yellow as he searched generic information on the topic. From what he saw, everything seemed familiar. “I suppose so.” 

Hank sat up, reaching for the remote again as he searched for romance movies. “Maybe a movie will help you understand.” The lieutenant offered. Connor left Sumo’s side to join his partner on the couch, curious for what he had in store. 

Hank chose a classic romance movie from when he was growing up, something he assumed Connor might be able to relate his situation to.

The android watched intensely, hugging his knees as he watched the couple kissed for the first time. He imagined himself and the detective doing the same and his thirium pump stuttered, an audible whirr from his biocomponents as he attempted to cool down from his cyan blush. 

The noise grabbed Hank’s attention and he smirked. “So have you figured it out yet?” He spoke over the movie, though Connor was too focused on it to fully listen to the lieutenant’s words. “You got a crush on Detective Reed?” 

The android’s brow furrowed in contemplation. With a bit further research, he had enough information to confirm his emotions.

“Yes. I think I have… taken a liking to Gavin.” Connor averted eye contact, feeling what he learned was embarrassment. 

Hank chuckled, returning to the movie as it neared the end. “So, what’s the plan?”


End file.
